This research is designed to determine neuroanatomical and neurochemical correlates of addictive and aggressive/impulsive behavior in human subjects. The principal focus of these studies is the measurement and correlation of regional cerebral glucose metabolic activity, using positron emission tomography (PET), cerebrospinal fluid metabolites and measures of impulsive/aggressive behavior and excessive alcohol consumption. Past studies have correlated decreasing cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) levels of 5-hydroxy-indoleacetic acid (5-HIAA) with increasing life-time histories of aggression. We demonstrated that decreased rCMRglu in the orbital-frontal and right temporal regions of the brain is associated with increased life-time history of aggression. We have also shown differences in orbital-frontal glucose metabolism between men and women; similar sender-related differences in CSF 5-HIAA have been documented. The intent of the present project is to correlate CSF 5-HIAA levels and rCMRglu in the orbital-frontal and right temporal regions with impulsive/aggressive behavior; then, after pharmacologic treatment of impulsive/aggressive behavior with lithium, re-evaluate aggressivity, rCMRglu, and CSF 5-HIAA.